Bone Deep
by Robin-n-Hoodie
Summary: AU-ish. The Lahey Pack abandon's three year-old pup Isaac and Derek takes him in. At first he thinks adjusting to life with a child in his home will be tough but when he starts sending him to daycare, Derek fears of someone finding out their secret. And that's when single parent, Stiles, takes an interest in little Isaac.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: AU-ish. The Lahey Pack abandon's three year-old pup Isaac and Derek takes him in. At first he thinks adjusting to life with a child in his home will be tough but when he starts sending him to daycare, Derek fears of someone finding out their secret. And that's when single parent, Stiles, takes an interest in little Isaac. **

"I need your help."

Derek stood on his threshold, chest bare in the night's cold air, and stared at the squirming bundle in Peter's arms with poorly disguised horror. He knew what it was really, but part of him refused to acknowlege it's presence.

"Actually..." Peter muttered as he carefully lowered the ramshackle blanket to reveal a child, no more than three years of age. Chestnut curly locks of hair were matted to the boys dirty face with mud, twigs and grass divots interwoven in a snarly mess. His eyes, glacial blue, stared wide-eyed from Peter to Derek and back again as he trembled violently. "_We _need your help."

Derek's eyes snapped wide in astonishment, his stomach dropped quickly to his toes, and his head grew light as blood rushed from it. "What the hell is _that_?"

"Surprise!" Peter quickly shoved the quaking boy into Derek's arms, who floundered quickly to catch him. "I got you a puppy!"

Derek hissed, eyes glowing crimson as he glared meliciously at Peter. "What did you do?" he glanced down at the toddler as the boy's small chest heaved in fright while he attempted feebly to push himself away from Derek with his whole body. But one look from the werewolf and the child went slack with panic, his eyes glowing a piercing blue in awareness. "Peter, no. Take him back to his pack."

Peter made a face and sighed. "Derek, I found him by the creek, I need you t-"

"No," Derek's face was stoney, dark, unreadable as he placed the boy back in his uncle's arms and disappeared back into his rundown house with a slam of the mahogany door. He didn't know what Peter had gotten himself into, but he didn't want to have anything to do with it.

"Aw, c'mon!" Peter called after him. "He's just a pup, Derek!" He followed- unwise on his part- but Peter was nothing if not insistent. He pushed through the door and closed it quietly, carefully snicking the latch into place as if it would grant them any sort of privacy. It didn't matter, really. They lived smack-dab in the middle of the woods.

Soot was liberally spread on the walls and ceiling, and an acrid musk still clung heavily to the house.

Along with death.

Isaac's small nose twitched like a rabbit as he hid in the elder wolf's arms. As young as he was, his instincts were more honed than they should be.

"If I throw a stick will you leave?" Derek queried angrily, as he treaded through the living room(could it even be called that?).

"Dog jokes? You're hilarious!" Peter snorted with a roll of his eyes. "His name is Isaac Lahe-"

"Lahey?!" Derek spun on his heel so fast, his herculean shoulders tensing as his chest heaved and his nostrils flared. His eyes, once again, were incandescent with primal red.

Isaac yelped and clung to Peter, concealing his face from the alpha, terrified. Peter winced as the little one dug his claws into his collar bone. "Erm...yeah...but, look, it's not-"

"Get. That thing. Out of my sight." Derek growled gutterally, his blood boiling with the wolf's rage. "Now." He stalked toward Peter, meticulously, his claws unsheathing.

You didn't mention the name 'Lahey' to a Hale pack member. Not unless you were up for decapatation.

Or Peter, apparently.

Isaac began to cry.

Peter backed up, quickly. "Whoa, whoa, down boy! Will you just listen to-" he dropped quickly, bowing his body over Isaac protectively when Derek bared his fangs and in one wild sweep, hurled the charred sofa at them. "Fuck! Okay, just hear me out! Jesus Christ, Derek! He's just a baby!" He held his hands up in surrender and blinked when he realized they were devoid of said baby.

Isaac had taken the oppurtunity and crawled hastily out of the older Hale's arms to hide behind him. Sobbing, scared.

"Yes, he's Lahey's progeny! But he's been exiled!"

As agile as Derek was, his wolf stumbled stupidly then, as his feet caught on a snag in the air. He stared at Peter, dumbfounded.

'Exiled' was synonymous with 'omega' in his mind.

Three year-olds were _not_ omegas. They just weren't.

And, _fuck_, Derek could sense it now. Isaac had no ties with anyone, no claim on him. He was alone.

Peter watched him closely as he deliberately stood. His fangs had descended as well, his eyes burning wildly. The wolf in him had wanted the fight, shivering with tempestuous instinct.

Isaac hid his own gleaming eyes from them with his frail, petite hands as the young wolf felt the pulling tension as well.

Alas, Derek growled lowly, essentialy to back down and Peter reacted. The hiss of his gasp was musical, imbued as it was with obedience, and he submitted, stowing the wolf with careful control. But he was still standing his ground, only for the sake of the boy.

Obeying the alpha, but basically not. Peter Hale was a complicated man.

"What do you mean?" Derek's brow had lost it's angry twist and was now only muddled with confusion, the scowl on his lips relaxing into a dubious frown.

Evenly, parsing each word carefully, Peter told him. "He. Has. No. Pack."

A chill snapped at Derek, and he felt the heat bleed from his face. He could only stare at him, feeling wholly out of his element, grasping through his training for a proper response and finding none.

An abandoned pup? He knew Lahey was a sick bastard, but... to exile his own son?

When a flutter caught the edge of his vision, Derek glanced down.

The quiet that fell on the room was stark. Isaac had shivered, hearing violence in the silence, and had scampered back against the wall, curling in on himself with a whimper.

_Shit. _He didn't know how to handle this sort of thing.

But..._damn it_...

Peter looked at Derek then, his eyes dark and fluid, seeing both into his nephew and beyond him at once, and Derek thought he knew. Knew that Derek had made up his mind.

"How long?" Derek asked quietly as he kept his eyes on the boy.

Peter feigned shock. "You're taking him in?" A small smile tickled his lips.

"Wha—?" Derek's expression changed from one of surprise to annoyance. "Clearly. What's my other choice? And don't do that."

"Do what?" Peter inquired, even as he smirked openly now.

"Be a smug bastard. It pisses me off."

"I'm not trying to be smug."

"Isn't that your default setting?" With a bit of reluctance, Derek drifted swiftly over to the boy and knelt beside him. "Isaac."

The pup wept in abhorrence as he coiled tighter around himself.

"Isaac, look at me," he tried again.

No change.

Derek sighed. He could smell blood on the kid but he couldn't deem it fresh so he chalked him up as being physically sound for the time being. "How long?" he asked Peter again.

"I dunno," Peter shrugged. "The Lahey's are off our territory now, and I don't know if they have any intention of returning for this little one...they um...he..." His expression shifted drastically as he paled, "Derek, is he going into shock?"

Derek swiveled his head around. "What?"

Isaac had finally uncurled himself but his sobs had degenerated into a terrible keening moan and his trembling evolved into viscious spasms. "Ah-ah-i-hurts-i..." he gasped on the verge of an anxiety attack.

Peter was by his side suddenly, assisting Derek as they turned the kid each and every way in search of-

"There," Peter pointed. Derek ripped the boy's shirt off in one clean strike. Isaac had a gouge in his shoulder, a nasty wound with something lodged inside it.

"What the hell?!" Derek blanched. "Is that a...?"

"Rock?" Peter muttered slowly. "Yes, appears to be... Sick son of a bitch!" He exploded, kicking the wall furiously.

"What?"

"Don't you see?!" Peter shouted, breathing in angry puffs. "It was placed there to keep it open, to keep it from healing!"

"Shit..."Derek whispered as Isaac flinched and mewled in his hold.

"Hurts...i...eh..it...oww..." Isaac's voice wailed, nearly animalistic in its screams.

"Yank it out quick," Peter ordered, holding the flailing child down. "It'll hurt, but fast is good."

Nodding, Derek said a soft apology to Isaac before he dug a claw into the gash and removed the stone. Isaac sobbed harder, his eyes flashing from pale blue to intense wolf eyes. In his throes of pain he bared his fangs and chomped down hard on Peter's wrist.

"Ouch! That hurt, you little fucker!" he yelped, face screwed up in anger. Isaac jerked away from him, continuing to sob. Derek shot Peter a reproachful look as he forced Isaac to still his squirming. "Sorry," Peter amended flexing his hand experimentally as the tiny bite marks began to close. "I meant: 'ouch! That hurt, you sweet dear child, you!'"

Rolling his eyes, Derek blinked down and watched the torn flesh creeping, gradually closing. "Stop screaming, Isaac, it's healing."

"Wow, is that what it's doing?" asked an incredulous Peter, exuding sarcasm.

Isaac's screams became more shrill if not anything else.

"You know, there's a faster way," Peter sing-songed, smiling a crooked smile when Derek sighed and nodded. "Great. Can I make dog jokes _now_?" he inquired.

Thuroughly ignoring his uncle, Derek ran his tongue across his fangs, collecting venom and made sure the sharp canines retracted all the way. There was no point in biting an already open wound. Grimacing Derek gingerly leaned forward and swept his tongue over the gouge.

Isaac stilled, instantly consoled by the carress as Derek mouthed at him gently. He lay back, panting, enthralled imensely by Derek's mouth. When Derek pulled back, Isaac continued to stare at him, wide blue eyes sparkling curiously.

Derek made a face, his mouth violated with the tang of blood, a hint of infection, and the salt from Isaacs skin. He spit it out quickly and watched, satisfied, as the skin sewed itself together in a frenzy. "There."

"Called it," Peter smirked, before turning his attention to the boy. "Alright, little one?"

Sniffling, Isaac had not torn his gaze away from Derek and did not break that streak now. Canting his head thoughtfully he asked in small and soft, dithering voice, "Are you my Mama?"

Neck to cheekbones, and across to Derek's ears, he was blushing fiercely. "No!"

Peter laughed so hard, he had to use the wall behind him for support. He laughed and laughed until Derek threatened to throw his sorry ass out of the house.

**Baby!Isaac has got to be the cutest thing ever! Let me know what you think, if you'd like me to continue~! ^_^ **


	2. Chapter 2

"Sit," Derek huffed, decanting Isaac down on the lone mattress in the house. The boy nearly toppled over from the inertia, and he stared up from the ornate, dark blue comforter at Derek with wide eyes. He watched Derek pace the room with a brooding face. The sobriety of the moment was stuffed into the atmosphere tautly. "What now?" came the gruff voice, at once ,whilst Derek gnawed at the tip of his thumb, restlessly.

Peter had righted the overturned sofa and was currently carting the ratty old thing up the staircase. "Umm..." With a screech against the uncarpeted floor that set a cringe on all of their faces, he released it just at the periphery of the room and flopped down on it, pouting at Isaac, thoughtfully. "Ya hungry, boy?"

Isaac only blinked, but his stomach churned as a quiet remark. Bug-eyed, he grabbed his tiny abdomen, alarmed. With a ghostly chuckle, Peter fled from the room.

"Hungry?" Derek scowled, "Peter, I meant in general! What the hell am I supposed to do with it?" he gestured wildly at the young wolf on the bed, miffed by his uncle's antics.

But from downstairs, the only sounds that drifted up were clanging as Peter rummaged through kitchen cupboards, humming quietly to himself.

Seething, the younger Hale pulled a shirt over his head, and, when he realized Isaac was watching him, cut a non-lingering glance at the boy. "Hi.." he said brusquely, awkwardly.

"Hi," Isaac returned in the smallest voice yet. Derek frowned at him, then, actualizing that perhaps, his voice sounded harsh. Picking at his hands, nervously, it was blatant the little one was battling with himself not to cry. Slight cupid-bow lips trembled, his chin quivered, and he was sniffling consistently. His heart was still fluttering with panic.

_Aw, damn..._

"Don't, uh... don't cry." Derek cleared his throat and sighed when he realized he didn't know what to do. But he could try. As if to distract Isaac from the unease that gnawed his heart, he ran his tongue over his pearly teeth and smiled. It was a brittle, wry attempt at one, but Isaac responded with a flimsy one of his own, baring miniature dimples. It seemed, though, that he only did so because he thought he had to.

Now that Derek was looking, it became apparent just how rediculous the boy looked with streaks of dirt and dried grass painting his skin. And his _hair_. Derek laughed quietly at the mess, and, he supposed, just to mimic him, Isaac giggled; it was a highpitched twinkling sound that didn't last long, but enchanted Derek nontheless.

And as imagined, Isaac's heartbeat decrescendoed significantly from it's chaotic beating before. He was all the same frightened, but not to such a degree that he should cry about it. He was warming up to Derek, lowering his defenses. Derek could sense it.

"Damn it, Derek." Peter had just returned and already Derek was turning his eyes heavenward. "What the hell is this?" He held up a can of sliced peaches and shook it vigoriously.

Isaac laughed at the swishing sound it made before clapping a hand over his mouth, lest he get himself into trouble.

But neither of the men really noticed. "It's food," Derek reavealed through gnashed teeth. A tic began in his jaw. Peter was a mosquito, a buzzing mosquito that needed to be smashed for the sake of mankind.

"For crying out the window! He's not a deer!" Peter flourished with his waving arms.

Wrestling the can out of his uncle's hand, Derek gave him a stern look. "It'll do."

Peter snorted, "For now. You had better go out for food tomorrow. The kid can't live on canned yucky for the rest of his life."

"Yucky?" Derek and Isaac repeated simultaniously. Surprised, Derek and Peter turned to the boy, who began to squeal with laughter. And just like that the tension was severed, replaced with a less dense quality and small fond smiles on their faces.

"Does he even like peaches?" Peter question, noting how quickly the pup's face morphed into something akin to confusion.

"He'll eat it," Derek surmised, tearing the top off the can with deft precision. The scent hit the air- fragrant peaches, swollen and sweet, with mingling hints of citrus and honey. Isaac paled. "Alright, Isaac-"

"NO!"

Shocked by the booming voice, Derek froze, confounded. Isaac scampered back until his shoulders hit the backboard, and he quickly yanked the blanket over his head to hide. "No, peaches, no!"

"See? What'd I tell you?" Peter beamed.

"Isaac..." Bristling, Derek sat down on the edge of the bed, springs squeaking lightly under the strain.

"I 'lergic, 'lergic!" The pup cried, voice muffled, his diminutive form swamped in the furrows of the giant blanket.

"What?...Oh, boy," Peter snickered, facepalming.

"That's rediculous. You're not allergic, Isaac, we don't have allergies," Derek reasoned, irked. "Eat the damn things, they won't hurt you."

"No!"

"You have to eat, Isaac."

"NO!"

Letting out a curse in susurration, Derek scooped out a peach. "Look." Slowly, Isaac's head submerged as he peeked out at the man, curious. A single tear was trudging through the dirt on his face. With a crook in his mouth that could hardly be deemed a smile, Derek slurped up the slimey fruit, "Mmm," he crooned, unconvincingly.

Peter scoffed as Isaac sat up, investing into Derek's play completely, his little shoulders relaxing. "No yucky?" he asked, blue eyes big with wonder.

"No yucky," Derek affirmed.

"Nummy?"

Somewhere, in the background, Derek heard Peter say, "What the fuck is 'nummy'?" But Derek ignored him and just nodded. "It's good, Isaac."

Carefully, Isaac unwound himself from the blanket and crawled out onto the middle of the bed. He looked at the fruit, marinading in it's juices, then up at Derek. Hugging his knees to his chest, he nodded. "Otay..."

When Derek pulled out another morsel and offered it to him, the syrup that clung to his fingers, enticed the pup and he, with abandon, licked Derek's fingers clean before pulling the peach into his mouth and chewing.

Derek raised an eyebrow at the courage the boy was suddenly dispositioning. Isaac beamed at him with a toothy grin. "Nummy!"

Ten minutes later- the duration of those ten minutes consisting of Isaac not eating again until Derek offered to feed him one piece at a time and repeating the process, causing Derek great frustration- the tin had only residule juice collecting at the bottom and Isaac sat, with his eyes drooping and his body slumping.

At some point, Derek realized it was 1 o'clock in the morning.

"Do you want sleep?" Derek asked gently as Isaac yawned, his mouth opening into a tiny little 'o'. Although he didn't responde verbally, he curled into Derek's side, and, before Derek could react, Isaac's breathing evened out and he was out like a light, his small hands curled into the fabric of Derek's shirt tightly. Wide-eyed, Derek watched him, not knowing what to do with him.

With a quiet chuckle, Peter gingerly pulled Isaac from Derek's hip and laid him back onto the pillow, pulling the blanket up around him. "'Night, buddy," he murmured softly. Then he shot Derek a look, "the boy needs clothes, something to keep him warm. It's still winter, you know."

"He's a wolf, Peter. And Beacon Hills is hardly a veritble Alaska." Derek argued. With a last glance at the sleeping child, they stepped out of the room.

"He's a baby, Derek," his uncle reiterated.

"No shit, Sherlock," came the angered response.

"Well, keep digging, Watson," was Peter's witty retort. He smirked when all Derek gave him was another roll of his eyes. "Just... take him out tomorrow, buy the necessities..." he shrugged. "Get to know the kid."

"And what will you do?" snapped Derek as he pointed to Isaac through the open door. "You can't dump this responsibility on me and just skip out on us. It's weak, bush league, and you're just sly enough to do it."

Peter manufactored a mock-hurt expression, placing a hand over his heart. "Oh, my lovely nephew, that hurts deeply! How could you?"

Derek growled.

"Alright, simmer down," Peter urged, staring at Isaac for a second. The pup mewled groggily in his sleep before he started snoring softly. "You can believe me when I say..." He bored his eyes directly into Derek's then, and his voice shifted, laced with a slithering undercurrent of determination when he said, "I'll be the one with the heaviest responsibility."

There was no up-tic in the pattern of Peter's heart beat and Derek didn't have the slightest clue how to respond to that. Peter's mindset was outside any experience he'd ever had with anyone, and no matter how long he knew his uncle, he wasn't able to fathom it.

But he was exhausted and did not want to over-analyze every little thing Peter said, so he simply grumbled, "fine," and bid his uncle a good night as he returned to his room.

"I'm going out for a bit. See you in the morning, kiddo," Peter said through the door.

Derek yawned, scrubbing a hand over his face. Part of him was curious, but most of him didn't give a damn what Peter did. Haggard-eyed, his mind muddled with the thought of sleep, he flopped down onto his bed, without thinking...

"Mama?"

-and blanched as he heard the scared voice.

_Shit._ This was going to take some getting used to.

"Go to sleep, Isaac," he ordered softly.

"Otay, Mama."

"I'm not your mama."

Boney arms wrapped around him as the pup snuggled into his side for the second time that night and Derek winced. The poor kid was nothing but bones in a bag of pale flesh. Isaac nuzzled a cold nose into the sinuous curve of his neck and Derek struggled to keep himself from throwing the thing off of him. "Otay, Mama."

Derek sighed, thuroughly agitated.

But when Isaac fell under again, and his body became used to the small coil of warmth beside him, he let the pull of sleep take him as well, less bothered.

xxxxx

Until morning...

xxxxx

Derek awoke abruptly when thin, spidery fingers peeled back one of his eyelids. Alarmed, he realize that something was sitting on his stomach... and that Isaac's face was mere inches from his own as the boy peered deeply into the one eye. "Mama, are you in there?"

Derek groaned and tried to roll over, "Isaac, go back to sleep."

"I have to potty."

With a grunt, Derek wrapped his hands around Isaac's waiste and slid the boy off him, his hands looking monstrously large against the kid. "Then go potty..." his eyebrows knitted together as he registered the absurdity of what he just said. "I mean, go to the bathroom."

"I'm scared."

"Gotta be fucking kidding me," Derek muttered to himself as he sat up, face in a grumpy disarray. Yawning, he glared at the pup. "Alright, fine."

Isaac smiled at him, not noticing that the face he was receiving was Derek's homicidal face. But that face transitioned drastically as Derek caught sight of the sleepy chaos that was Isaac's hair and erupted into laughter.

"Kid, you have _got_ to take a bath."

Isaac nodded, as he squirmed his legs together in a little 'I-gotta-pee' jig. "Alright, Mama."

Derek froze, mid-out of bed and shot the boy a cold look. _That_ had to stop. "Isaac, listen to me. I am _not_ your Mother. Do not call me 'Mama'. Understand?" A limbal ring of red tinged the outer layer of his eyes as he tried hard to convey what he meant.

Swallowing, a little shaken, Isaac nodded. "...whatch're name?" he asked, thoughtfully after a pause.

"Derek. Remember? Let's go." He held out his hand and Isaac's small fingers curled around it quickly as he hopped down from the mattress.

"Der..." frowning, Isaac tested the word, while he stumbled, trying to keep up with the bigger wolf. "D...Dick-Dick?"

Down the hall, Derek swung the bathroom door open and nudged the boy inside a smidge more roughly than he'd intended to. "It's Derek. Hurry up."

There was a pall of silence after he closed the door, and then- "Derdick?"

"Derek."

"D...Daddy?"

Derek unexpectedly felt something toasty pierce his heart. Heat flamed through his chest as his toes tingled. Hmm. That was odd. He shook his head to shed the alien sensation. "Are you done yet?"

A hush fell on the house before there was a very enthusiastic, "Yup!" with a flush to punctuate the sentiment.

But that was before Derek realized, maybe a bit selfishly, that he did not feel the need to correct Isaac about his name again.

That thought scared the holy hell out of him.

xxxxx

"A, B, C, D, M, S, G, F, U, C, k, Y, L, E," sang Isaac as he splashed around in the bath tub. The water was only lukewarm, but the pup didn't seem to mind at all. "Hey!"

"Hmm?" Derek was listening to him from his bedroom, with both doors open for good measure. He stared, helplessly, at the filthy pants the boy had been wearing before and the torn remnants of the shirt he'd ripped from the child's body. He sighed. They could make due with the pants, but the shirt was completely gone. Time to dive into his closet for a desperate search.

"Why is the sky gray?" came the inquisitive voice.

"Why is what?" Derek momentarily ceased what he was doing. _What the hell did that have to do with anything?_

"The sky. Why is it gray?" Isaac repeated.

Having assimilated that Isaac was probably staring out the bathroom window, Derek shrugged. "I don't know, Isaac. I guess it's because we don't exactly live in Miami, so... you know."

"Oh... Where's yourami?" came the innocent inquiry. Derek couldn't stifle the smile his lips twitched into. But it flipped upside down when his knuckles scraped the dust-cloaked back of his closet as he removed the last article of clothing. Nothing. Not even a Narnian creature he could skin for fur.

_God damn it._

"BOO!"

"Ahh! Daddy! Daddy!" Isaac shrieked, the sound of water thrashing violently enought to send Derek darting into the washroom, the wolf in him scratching at his skin to be freed. But all he found was Peter standing above the tub, wholly saturated with his face pinched in irritation, and Isaac covering his eyes with his hands.

"Isaac, you got me all wet!"

"I think it serves you right," Derek hissed as he pushed past his sopping uncle to console the weeping pup. He ruffled Isaac's freshly damp hair. "Stop crying, kid, it's only Uncle Jackass."

"Well, now, it's _wet_ Uncle Jackass," Peter muttered, immaturely, picking at his clingling clothes.

As if the update needed clarity.

Isaac scowled at Peter, his lower lip jutting out as Derek wrapped a huge towel around his shivering figure and pulled him out of the water. "Come on, times up." Before Derek shuffled past Peter, he snapped. "Don't do that, Peter" and just to spit his own words back at him, "'he's just a baby'."

"Oh, I hate it when you lecture me," Peter smirked before arching his brows and tacking on, "Daddy." He gifted his nephew with a long, knowing look.

Derek bit the inside of his cheek as embarrassment flamed in his chest. _Well, played, well played._ "He can't say Derek," he explained as he shuffled out of the bathroom, Isaac tucked into the crook of his elbow, rubbing his eyes with his skeletal fists.

"Uh-huh. Suuuure." Peter followed them into Derek's room, lulling, "A, B, C, D, M, S, G, F, U, C, K, Y, L, E... what? It's catchy," he chuckled when Derek gave him a crazy-eyed stare. "Look, I brought a shirt."

Dere sat Isaac on the bed and picked up the blue hoodie. It was three sizes to big, but it wouldn't completely drown the kid. "How did..." Derek shook his head and distributed the fabric into Isaac's hands. "Nevermind. Where'd you go last night?...Get dressed, Isaac."

"'tay," Isaac complied as he fought to free himself from the gigantic towel and began the arduous task of clothing himself.

"On a scavenger hunt," Peter replied, flippantly, unsheathing his claws and examining them with false boredom.

"For...?" Derek pressed.

"Oh, nothing particular," Peter continued with a jerk of his shoulder.

Derek's scoff was imbued with impatience, "Everything you do is particular."

"Meh," was the only response he got.

Fed up with this game, Derek blurted, "Okay! No one appreciates your euphemistic outlook on life. Just say it, quit beating around the freaking bush."

Clearly offended, Peter's eyes darkened, "Can i beat you?"

"I'm not the bush."

"Am I the bush, Peeda?" Isaac asked, seriously.

Derek ignored him as Peter looked at the boy quizically. "No, but your hair's kinda shaped like one."

"Peter!" Derek growled.

"Alright, alright," Peter huffed and dug a hand into his pocket, an ungainly motion that signified he was done with playing clueless. He pulled out a piece of paper, attentively unwrinkling it. Heedful of possible consequences, he gently handed it to Derek and took a step back.

"What's-" Derek's brow furrowed. "His birth certificate?" He balled it up in his hand. "So what?"

"It's fraudulant," Peter clarified, "You know... in case they need athenticity."

Frowning, Derek, unfolded the paper again and inspected it circumspectly. "Who's they?" His face grew off-colour.

In the space where Lahey's name should be, his intricate signature perched cheerfully: Derek Hale.

With a grin, Peter exclaimed, "Why the daycare people, of course!"

**I forgot to do this last chapter but I don't own anyone, I swear lol**

**I want to thank all of you who faved, followed, reviewed, it means so much~! ^_~**

**So, don't worry, I'll get to Stiles soon XD Isaac and 'Dick-Dick' promise.**

**R&R please, it's inspiring~!**


End file.
